The Mohawk Woman
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: REVISED: After Ziio was denied the position of Clan Mother, Arkeekay:tah was chossen to be the next Clan Mother. Her whole life was decided for her by Oia:ner and her parents, so when she finally makes the choice to run away and find her friend Ratonhake:ton, where will it lead the both of them?
1. Prototype Chapter

Okay, So Kita is basically a girl from the Mohawk village who was suppose to become the Clan Mother after Ziio was denied the position (since she dated a Templar). So now she wants to help Connor save thier people and goes to find him. Of course, she gets captured like Ziio did and was going to be sold as a slave. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Come one, come all! See the finest assortment of slaves in Boston!" Shouted the town crier. It was a cold New England winter, and Connor had made his way into the city to run some errands for his mentor Achillies. He was making his way towards the general store when he saw a group of slaves being auctioned off in the town center.

"This is despicable," He grumbled, "How is it these people who strive for their own freedom still deprive people of their own." He wondered. He walked to the front of the the auction to see what was going on.

"We've African slaves, Carribean slave, and Natives slaves!" Announced the town crier. Connor cringed at the mention of Natives, and hoped that they were not from his own tribe. He counted five natives, four men and one young woman. The men didn't seem to be of the Mohawk tribe, and neither did the woman. Yet, he couldn't see her face so he wasnt sure.

"Our first slave to be auctioned is Allison, of the Mohawk tribe." The auctioner said, grabbing said girl by her chains to be presented to the crowd. He grabbed her chin to present her face to the audience, "She's healthy, strong, and could make a fine gift to any man's son." He said, chuckling after the last part.

"Mohawk?" Connor thought in his mind as he examined the woman. She has long wavy brown hair that met the middle of her back and big brown eyes, a face he had seen in his past before. What really got his attention was the necklace around her neck. It was a simple twine necklace with a single blue bead on it; symbolizing that she was unmarried.

"That necklace," He thought, "I gave that necklace to one person..."

_~Flashback~_

_Ratonhake:ton looked at the product of his hard work under the moon light. He was thriteen years old and was now starting to take the form of a man, as the Clan Mother had told him. He was excited at the thought of him getting older because that meant he was getting stronger. However, he was also axcious at the thought at one of his best friends growing up._

_Arkeekay:tah, the one chosen to become the next Clan Mother after his own mother and one of his closests friends, was announced the to the tribe fit for marrage. At first, he was happy that her destiny was comming into focus. However, on the announcement of her comming of age, he saw that she was distraught at the idea of being married at such a young age. She was going to be married to a man of another tribe, Queseton:kon. He was a stoic warrior who didn't smile, laugh, or even speak much for the first part. When he met Kita, she seemed afraid of his serious demenor. He didn't even smile at her. It made Connor sick on the inside._

_He then knew that if she was to be married, then they could not be together anymore. They could not go hunting in the forest, they could not go swimming in the stream, and they could not sneak out at night and look at the stars like they would always do._

_One night, during the nightly fires, Ratonhake:ton and Arkeekay:tah snuck out of the village gates to look at the stars like they always climbed up one of tallest trees in the forest together and gazed up at the wonderous sky._

_"They are so beautiful tonight!" Arkeekay:tah sighed as she gazed at the celestial figures in the night sky. Ratonhake:ton studied how her face looked under the moons light. Her eyes, while a dull brown like most people in his tribe, had a certain twinkle whenever she experianced something simple like star gazing. He could see why Queseton:kon wanter her as a wife._

_"Kita," Ratonhake:ton whispered, "I want to give you something, so close your eyes." _

_Kita did as she was told, and felt his fingers gliding gracefully on the back of her neck, and felt something hanging from it that wans't there before. _

_"Open your eyes."_

_As she opened them, she looked down at her neck to see a necklace made of black ribbon, and a blue bead in the middle of it. It was simple, and while it may seem like a silly trinket to other girls, it meant so much to her._

_"Did you make this?" She asked._

_"Yes," he replied, "Promise me you will always wear it...even when you are married, you must always wear it." He explained. She nodded, and leaned in to hug him close._

_"Thank you," She said, "But...why did you make this? The blue bead means I am still a maiden, which will change soon." _

_Ratonhake:ton looked at the stars, and then back at her eyes. _

_"So no one will take you from me."_

"Kita..." He remembered. When he left the village years ago, he hadnt seen her since. He remembered her always having a soft smile on her face, and had long brown hair platted in a braid that he loved so much for It reminded him of his mother. She was a very beautiful in the eyes of the village, and in the eyes of Connor. But she was meerly a child when he last saw was just a small child, she was even younger than he was by a woman standing before him now had grown. She was much curvier now than before.

" Her body has...changed..." Connor thought to himself. Before she was small and skinny, and had just started to develope. Now her hips were fuller and her breast had developed he relized his thoughts he quickly shook them out of him mind, "I must do something,...but I cannot cause attention to be to be drawn to me." He knew the only way for her to be safe was if he had taken her with him back to the homestead. The only way for him to get her to the homestead was to buy her.

"Look at her!She's a strong body, good for breeding healthy slaves." the auctioner shouted to the crowd. Connor watched as Kita's face twisted in disgust. He noticed that she fiddled with the chains in an attempt to get them off with no luck.

"Who wants to buy?!"

"I do!" Connor yelled from the crowd, attracking attention to him. He walked up to the stage and grabbed hold of the chains, "I will take this woman."

"Sold! To the native man!" The autioner said, accepting the money Connor had given him, "Be you'll have a good use for her, aye?" He whispered to him as he handed Connor the chains. Connor meerly just shook his head in dissaproval. He pulled the chains to make Kita start walking as they walked to the carrage. Achillies was sitting on the horse when he saw the two come into veiw.

"Connor, what the hell is this!? You bought a slave?!" He yelled. Connor helped Kita into the carrage and walked up to Achillies.

"She is a Mohawk and a friend. I bought her freedom." He explained. Achillies just rolled his eyes and told Connor to get inside. He climbed in the carrage to see KIta struggling with her chains again.

"Here, let me help you" He reached out towards her but she jerked away from him. She looked him in the eyes for the first time and didn't look away. He took his tomahawk and managed to cut the shakles off of her.

She rubbed her wrists and looked up at Connor, "Thank you, Ratonhake:ton."

Connor's eyes widened, "You remember who I am?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, moving so she was sitting next to him.

"Of course," she reached for her necklace, "How could I forget?" Connor blushed when he saw the necklace as he rembered how he gave it to her. He was surprised that she had actually kept it, or that Quenseton:kon didn't already give her an engagement necklace of his own.

"How did you get captured?" He asked.

"Well...I left the village so I could find you and-"

"You were looking for me?" He asked in shock. He suddenly felt bad for not being there to help her when she got captured. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through or what they did to her while she was a slave.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked, taking one of her hands into his. She shook her head frantically.

"No, I would not let them...but they tried." She chuckled and blushed a little, but stopped when she saw the pained look on Connor's face. Here was his best friend who had to fight just keep her purity, and all because she was looking for him. Kita shiffted in her seat and faced away from Connor. It was quiet for the entire ride to Davenport Homestead.

When they arrived, Connor helped Kita out of the carrage and led her to a guest room in the masion.

"You can stay here for the night," Connor said, "I'll take you back to Kanien'ka:hake tomarrow-"

"No! I will not go back!" Kita yelled, "I came here looking for you so I can help protect our people...so I can see my best friend again." She explained.

"Arkeekay:tah," Connor said sternly, "I cannot take care of you with my lifestyle now." He explained. Kita crossed her arms not budging.

"I can take care of myslef, Ratonhake:ton." she said defensivly. Connor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not feel like arguing at all, especially not with Kita.

"You are only a 14 year old girl, how can you take care of yourslef!?" He asked raising his voice slightly.

"You were 14 when you left the village, and you are only 15 years old now!" She shouted back at him.

"Yes, but that is different, you are-"

"What? A woman?" She accused, "Since I was born, I was trained to become the next Clan Mother after Oya'ner. I have the skills and capabilities to protect myself on my own. I was taught by your own mother before her death, or have you forgoten that?" Kita steped closer to Connor, hoping to change his mind, but he stepped away.

"If you can take care of yourself, why did those men capture you? Why did they try to sell you? Why did they try to rape you, Kita?!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders so she would look into his eyes, "You need to go back to the village Kita."

Kita's brown eyes began to water as she shook her head, "You have changed, Ratonhake:ton..." She walked away from him in tears, passing Achillies as he made his way to the guest room to see what was the matter.

"Were you always this terrible with girls, boy?" He chuckled as he made his way into the room. Connor groaned at the comment and paced back and forth around the room.

"It is not like that old man, she is a friend. I am just trying to protect her, but she is as stubborn as-"

"As you are? What's the matter Connor, don't like it when your game is played against you?" He teased. Connor huffed in frustration and turned away from the old man. He felt Achillie's walking stick poke him in the sides.

"You know, she doesn't have to a part of the brotherhood to help your people. You should talk to her about that." He tunred to walk away, "Oh, and one more thing." He said, "She is a pretty girl, perhaps you two could benifit from being around eachother."

Connor blushed and shook the words out of his mind.

Kita , now dressed in her old native clothes that she kept with her, was sitting next to the pond near Davenport Homestead as she braided her hair. When she finished she looked at her reflection in the pond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of what she would tell the Clan Mother when she arrived back to the Village.

"You look just like you did when I left." She heard a deep voice say. She quickly opened her eyes to see Connor's refelction in the pond. Startled, she tunrred around to see him holding something behind his back.

"There is just one thing missing," He said, holding out two eagle feathers. He placed them on the left side of her ear, like she used to in the Village.

"Thank you..." She muttered, turning away from him, "I apologize Ratonhake:ton. I will go back to the village with you tomarow." She twirled the blue bead on her necklace in her fingers. Connor sighed, knowing that she was still hurt from what he had said earlier. He sat down next to her and got her attention.

"I am sorry." He said, "I will not make you go back to the Village." Kita gasped and smiled, "IF, only if you promise to not get so careless. This is a dangerous time and need to make sure you are well taken care of." He explained.

"I can stay!?" Kita squealed, "Oh thank you Ratonhake:ton! I promise I will be careful!" She hugged him tightly to the point where he couldn't breath very well. When she let go he looked at her seriously.

"There is something I must tell you about the life I live now." He took her hands into his and explained to her about the Brotherhood of Assassins and his targets. He also explained his father to her and how he had to stop the Templars and the redcoats in order for his people to be free.

"So now you see why you must be careful? Why it will be difficult for me to take care of you with my new lifestyle?" He explained.

Kita smirked, "I think you should be more concerned about taking care of yourself, _Connor."_ she said teasingly. Connor chuckled at the sound of his new name, but it was quickly interuppeted when he felt Kita's foot pushing him into the pond underneath him

"KITA!" He shouted, spitting out water. Kita giggled and pointed at duck that was perched on his head. He took the duck off his head and started chasing after her, screaming how he was going to get her. She ran and ran, still laughing until he tackled her to the grown just like he did when they were kids.

The two of them tumbled down a hill until Kita landed saftley on top of Connor with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Connor laughed more now than he had in awhile, but stopped when he saw how close thier faces were to eachother. The sun was starting to set and the light made her face glow in it's likeness. Kita just continued to laugh, which made Connor smile to himself.

Achilles chuckled as he watched the two play in the setting sun, "It's about time he had someone to make him happy." He thought to himself.

* * *

Im not the best at writing and I try my best at spelling and description, so please give me all the constructive feedback I need. But please be nice about it ^^'

Read and Review!


	2. Revised Chapter

Okay! So I got some really good advice from Silverwing2012 on how to improve my story and I tried my best to use it in this revised version. Please Read and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Come one, come all! See the finest assortment of slaves in Boston!" Shouted the town crier. It was a cold New England winter, and Connor had made his way into the city to run some errands for his mentor Achillies. He was making his way towards the general store when he saw a group of slaves being auctioned off in the town center.

"This is despicable," He grumbled, "How is it these people who strive for their own freedom still deprive people of their own." He wondered. He walked to the front of the the auction to see what was going on.

"We've African slaves, Carribean slave, and Natives slaves!" Announced the town crier. Connor cringed at the mention of Natives, and hoped that they were not from his own tribe. He counted five natives, four men and one young woman. The men didn't seem to be of the Mohawk tribe, and neither did the woman. Yet, he couldn't see her face so he wasnt sure.

"Our first slave to be auctioned is Allison, of the Mohawk tribe." The auctioner said, grabbing said girl by her chains to be presented to the crowd. He grabbed her chin to present her face to the audience, "She's healthy, strong, and could make a fine gift to any man's son." He said, chuckling after the last part.

"Mohawk?" Connor thought in his mind as he examined the woman. She has long wavy brown hair that met the middle of her back and big brown eyes, a face he had seen in his past before. What really got his attention was the necklace around her neck. It was a simple ribbon necklace with a single blue bead on it; symbolizing that she was unmarried.

"That necklace," He thought, "I gave that necklace to one person..."

_Ratonhake:ton looked at the product of his hard work under the moon light. He was thriteen years old and was now starting to take the form of a man, as the Clan Mother had told him. He was excited at the thought of him getting older because that meant he was getting stronger. However, he was also axcious at the thought at one of his best friends growing up._

_Arkeekay:tah, the one chosen to become the next Clan Mother after his own mother, and one of his closests friends. She was trained from birth on politics, econimics, and the history of their people. When she was 12, she was announced to the tribe fit for marrage. At first, he was happy that her destiny was comming into focus. However, on the announcement of her comming of age, he saw that she was distraught at the idea of being married at such a young age. She was going to be married to a man of another tribe, Queseton:kon. He was a stoic warrior who didn't smile, laugh, or even speak much for the first part. When he met Kita, she seemed afraid of his serious demenor. He didn't even smile at her. It made Connor sick on the inside._

_He then knew that if she was to be married, then they could not be together anymore. They could not go hunting in the forest, they could not go swimming in the stream, and they could not sneak out at night and look at the stars like they would always do._

_One night, during the nightly fires, Ratonhake:ton and Arkeekay:tah snuck out of the village gates to look at the stars like they always climbed up one of tallest trees in the forest together and gazed up at the wonderous sky._

_"They are so beautiful tonight!" Arkeekay:tah sighed as she gazed at the celestial figures in the night sky. Ratonhake:ton studied how her face looked under the moons light. Her eyes, while a dull brown like most people in his tribe, had a certain twinkle whenever she experianced something simple like star gazing. He could see why Queseton:kon wanter her as a wife._

_"Kita," Ratonhake:ton whispered, "I want to give you something, so close your eyes." _

_Kita did as she was told, and felt his fingers gliding gracefully on the back of her neck, and felt something hanging from it that wans't there before. _

_"Open your eyes."_

_As she opened them, she looked down at her neck to see a necklace made of black ribbon, and a blue bead in the middle of it. It was simple, and while it may seem like a silly trinket to other girls, it meant so much to her._

_"Did you make this?" She asked._

_"Yes," he replied, "Promise me you will always wear it...even when you are married, you must always wear it." He explained. She nodded, and leaned in to hug him close._

_"Thank you," She said, "But...why did you make this? The blue bead means I am still a maiden, which will change soon." _

_Ratonhake:ton looked at the stars, and then back at her eyes. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the orange glow in village. Kita gave him a smug look, knowing he wasn't answering just to annoy her._

_"Rantonhake:ton, look over there!" She said suddenly pointing to the distance. Ratonhake:ton looked around._

_"What?" He asked still looking into the distance. Kita smirked, sneaking her leg over to kick him off the branch. Ratonhake:ton, who was screaming the whole way down, groaned as he fell into a pile of leaves at the bottom. When he emerged from the leaves, he looked up to see Kita's snikering face above him. His mouth narrowed as he huffed in frustration and started back climbing up the tree._

"Kita..." He remembered. When he left the village years ago, he hadnt seen her since. He remembered her always having a soft smile on her face, and had long brown hair platted in a braid that he loved so much for It reminded him of his mothers. She was always playful as a child and .But she was meerly a child when he last saw was just a small child, she was even younger than he was by a woman standing before him now had grown. She was much curvier now than before.

" Her body has...changed..." Connor thought to himself. Before she was small and skinny, and had just started to develope. Now her hips were fuller and her breast had developed he relized his thoughts he quickly shook them out of him mind. This was Kita, his friend he was thinking about, "I must do something,...but I cannot cause attention to be to be drawn to me." He knew the only way for her to be safe was if he had taken her with him back to the homestead. The only way for him to get her to the homestead was to buy her.

"Look at her!She's a strong body, good for breeding healthy slaves." the auctioner shouted to the crowd. Connor watched as Kita's face twisted in disgust. He noticed that she fiddled with the chains in an attempt to get them off with no luck.

"Who wants to buy?!"

"I do!" Connor yelled from the crowd, attracking attention to him. He walked up to the stage and grabbed hold of the chains, "I will take this woman."

"Sold! To the native man!" The autioner said, accepting the money Connor had given him, "Be you'll have a good use for her, aye?" He whispered to him as he handed Connor the chains. Connor meerly just shook his head in dissaproval. He pulled the chains to make Kita start walking as they walked to the carrage. Achillies was sitting on the horse when he saw the two come into veiw.

"Connor, what the hell is this!? You bought a slave?!" He yelled. Connor helped Kita into the carrage and walked up to Achillies.

"She is a Mohawk and a friend. I bought her freedom." He explained. Achillies just rolled his eyes and told Connor to get inside. He climbed in the carrage to see KIta struggling with her chains again.

"Here, let me help you" He reached out towards her but she jerked away from him. She looked him in the eyes for the first time and didn't look away. He took his tomahawk and managed to cut the shakles off of her.

She rubbed her wrists and looked up at Connor, "Thank you, Ratonhake:ton."

Connor's eyes widened, "You remember who I am?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, moving so she was sitting next to him.

"Of course," she reached for her necklace, "How could I forget?" Connor blushed when he saw the necklace as he rembered how he gave it to her. He was surprised that she had actually kept it, or that Quenseton:kon didn't already give her an engagement necklace of his own.

"How did you get captured?" He asked.

"Well...I left the village so I could find you and-"

"You were looking for me?" He asked in shock. He suddenly felt bad for not being there to help her when she got captured. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through or what they did to her while she was a slave.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked, taking one of her hands into his. She shook her head frantically.

"No, I would not let them...but they tried." She frowned, "But I could handle them on my own." Here was his best friend who had to fight just keep her purity, and all because she was looking for him. Kita shiffted in her seat and faced away from Connor. It was quiet for the entire ride to Davenport Homestead.

When they arrived, Connor helped Kita out of the carrage and led her to a guest room in the masion.

"You can stay here for the night," Connor said, "I'll take you back to Kanien'ka:hake tomarrow-"

"I am not going back there." Kita demanded, "I came here looking for you so I can help protect our people...so I can see my best friend again." She explained looking away from him.

"Arkeekay:tah," Connor said sternly, "I cannot take care of you with my lifestyle now." He explained. Kita crossed her arms not budging. She had a stern look on her face that meant she was not going to give up so easily. The same kind his mother had when she used to scold him.

"There is no need for you to take care of me, I can take care of myslef, Ratonhake:ton." she said defensivly. Connor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not feel like arguing at all, especially not with Kita. He had to work with Achillies about the Templars and finding Charles Lee, not fighting with a teenaged girl.

"You are only a 14 year old girl, how can you take care of yourslef!?" He asked raising his voice slightly. Kita's cheeks got really red at the sound of his voice being raised, not appreciating being scolded like a child. Ratonhake:ton had never done this to her when they were children.

"You were 14 when you left the village, and you are only 15 years old now!" She shouted back at him.

"Yes, but that is different, you are-"

"What? A woman?" She accused, "Since I was born, I was trained to become the next Clan Mother after Oya'ner. I have the skills and capabilities to protect myself on my own. I was taught by your own mother before her death, or have you forgoten that?" Kita steped closer to Connor, hoping to change his mind, but he stepped away.

"If you can take care of yourself, why did those men capture you? Why did they try to sell you? You are behaving like an immatrue little girl, Kita!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders so she would look into his eyes, "You need to go back to the village Kita. Do you honestly think you can stand a chance against men like Charles Lee? He is the man who burned down our village...who killed my mother! Why would you want anything to do with that?"

"Ratonhake:ton-" Kita started but was cut off again by Connor's rage.

"Or, did you just run away to avoid marrying Queseton:kon?" He accused. Kita hesitated to answer, as if everything she would say would be crushed by his words.

"You do not know what you are talking about, I came here to fulfill my duties and protect the village!" She shouted back.

"If you wanted the fulfill your duties, why didn't you just stay and get married to Queseton:kon!?" He grabbed her shoulders, "You are being a selfish cowardly girl Kita...at least I am brave enough to face my problems."

Kita pushed herself away from him, "You think I do not know that!?" She screamed, "I was not my choice Ratonhake:ton to marry him! Everything I have ever done in my life has never been my choice!" She choked, "Running away was..." Her brown eyes began to water as she stomred out of the room, passing Achillies on his way in.

"Were you always this terrible with women, boy?" He chuckled as he made his way into the room. Connor groaned at the comment and paced back and forth around the room.

"It is not like that old man, she is a friend. I am just trying to protect her from seeing how harsh this life can be, but she is as stubborn as-"

"As you are? What's the matter Connor, don't like it when your game is played against you?" He teased. Connor huffed in frustration and turned away from the old man. He felt Achillie's walking stick poke him in the sides.

"You know, she doesn't have to a part of the brotherhood to help your people. You did say that she was good with politics right?" Achillies asked.

Connor nodded.

"You should talk to her about that." He tunred to walk away, "Oh, and one more thing." He said, "We could use someone to clean up around here...it's not like your lazy ass is going to do it." With that said, he walked out of the door.

Connor shook his head in frustration and let out a loud groan. He wasn't really sure if it was from Kita's arguing, or Achillie's last comment.

Probably both.

.

Kita was now dressed in her old native clothes , a long deerskin dress and poncho, and buckskin mochasins. She sat next to the pond near Davenport Homestead as she braided her hair. When she finished she looked at her reflection in the pond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of what she would tell the Clan Mother when she arrived back to the Village. She chuchkled when she remembered a moment in her childhood.

_Ratonhake:ton admired his growing image near a riverjust outside of the village. His shirt was off and as he was seeing if his mucsles had grown any. He had seen many of the other men of his tribe do this when he was 13 year old smiled as he flexed his biceps in his reflection._

_"Ratonhake:ton?" He head a girls voice say behind him. He yelped in surprise, falling into the river in front of him. Kita giggled but tried to hide her face when she saw her firend's eyes narrowing at her reaction. _

_"What do you want Arkeekay:tah?" He groaned, wringing out his hair. Kita gave an apologetic smile and helped him wipe off the scum that was one his arms._

_"I am sorry, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go canoeing." She said gestuing towards the long wooden boat, "But if you are too busy admiring yourself, I understand." She teased. She crouched down at the edge of the river to look at her own reflection. Ratonhake:ton sat down next to her, waiting to see if she had anything to say._

_"I wonder if I have changed at all." She wondered out loud. _

_"Well," Ratonhake:ton said, "Your hair has grown longer I suppose..."_

_"No, not like that." She explained, "I mean...have I changed on the inside." _

_Ratonhake:ton scratched his head, "What do you mean?"_

_Kita's fingers started playing with the blue bead on her necklace, "Oia:ner says she wants me to be steady and not so..."unreasonable". She says it is time that I began making my choices based on the good of the village, which is why I must marry Queseton:kon." She explained. Kita wrapped her arms around her knees and took a deep breath. Ratonhake:ton sighed, he wasn't really sure what he should say to his friend about this._

_"Why don't you choose who you want to marry? Choose your own destiny?" He asked. Kita looked over to him, resting her cheek on her hand._

_"It is not that simple, Ratonhake:ton. You are free to do whatever you want in your life...my life was decided for me." She said. Kita took a nearby rock and threw it into the pond in front of her. Ratonhake:ton suddenly felt uncomfortable with not knowing what esle to say to her._

_"Come," He said standing up, "Let us go canoeing and see if that will make you feel better." Kita smiled and nodded, walking over to the canoe while Ratonahake:ton tied his shirt back on. He pushed the canoe into the river and jumped in, grabbing one of the oars and started paddling. _

_"Hey Kita," Ratonhake:ton said, "Look over the edge, there are some salmon there."_

_"Where!?" She said,eagerly looking over the edge of the canoe. Ratonhake:ton smikred and kicked her out of the canoe. A loud splash echoed into the forest along with Kita's scream of :ton held his stomach in laughter as Kita came up giving him a death stare, spitting water out. Her expression suddenly changed into a sly smile._

_He wasn't surprised when he felt the canoe capsize in the water._

"You look just like you did when I left." She heard a deep voice say. She quickly opened her eyes to see Connor's refelction in the pond. Startled, she tunrred around to see him holding something behind his back.

"There is just one thing missing," He said, holding out two eagle feathers. He placed them on the left side of her ear, like she used to in the Village.

"Thank you..." She muttered, turning away from him, "I apologize Ratonhake:ton. I will go back to the village with you tomarow." She twirled the blue bead on her necklace in her fingers. Connor sighed, knowing that she was still hurt from what he had said earlier. He sat down next to her.

"You were right...I ran away so I would not have to marry Queseton:kon. I just knew that I would never be able to fulfill my duty if I was not happy with myself. I will never be ike your mother..." She explained. Connor sat down next to her, wanting her to continue her story.

"I am not ready for this Ratonhake:ton, I' am not ready to be married yet. Most girls in our village have the choice on when and whom they marry...but I did not." she said, throwing a rock into the river.

"Kita, why did you not just tell Oia:ner?" He asked. Kita shrugged her shoulders.

"I did not want her to be upset with me and call me a failure if I did not comply with her wishes. Please belive me when I say I care about our village's well being. I know the marriage would help our village, but I had to choose between the Village's well being and mine...and you were right, I was being selfish." She put her hands to her face to cover her shame, "I do not know why I made such a foolish choice."

Connor sighed when he heard this. He understood that she felt bad about this by the way she looked and sounded now. He had felt a little bad for yelling at her like he did, but all he wanted was to make her see the gravity of her actions.

"Kita," He sighed, "If you promise to continue your studies and help around the house...I will let you stay here with Achillies and I." He said

"I can stay?" Kita asked. Connor nodded, "What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"I can keep my eye on you here and make sure you do not get into trouble, " He joked, "And because I know you could help Achilles and I with our mission. Your training from Oia:ner could prove useful in our endevor."

"Mission...what mission?" She asked. Connor let out a deep breath, getting ready to explain to her what he meant.

"There is something I must tell you about the life I live now." He took her hands into his and explained to her about the Brotherhood of Assassins and his targets. He also explained his father to her and how he had to stop the Templars and the redcoats in order for their people to be free.

"So now you understand why it is important for you to be careful, and why you must help us in our mission. You can still help protect our people this way and not have to marry Queseton:kon." He explained.

Kita nodded, "I promise I will do all I can to help you." she said smiling. She was happy that Connor had decided to let her stay, but she felt some doubt that she would succeed like Ziio did when she stopped Braddock's army from driving thier people from their lands.

Connor stood up to loosen up his muscles from sitting for so long. Kita suddenly remembered that day when Connor had pushed her out of the canoe.

Kita smirked, "I think you should be more concerned about taking care of yourself, _Connor."_ she said teasingly, putting emphasis on his new name.

"What? Why?" He asked but was quickly interuppeted when he felt Kita's foot pushing him into the pond underneath him

"KITA!" He shouted, spitting out water. Kita giggled and pointed at duck that was perched on his head. He took the duck off his head and started chasing after her, screaming how he was going to get her for what she did.

Kita was going to like it here a lot.

* * *

That took me ALL DAY to revise, but I hope there aren't too many mistakes...

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Horray! Second Chapter! Sorry about the last chapter. I was working so hard on making it better that I forgot to look at the spelling and grammer mistakes -_-

Epic Fail

Enjoy!

* * *

Kita's POV

Months past since I came to live with Ratonhake:ton...erm, I mean Connor as he is called now. He and Achillies would work on Assassin training and such while I worked around the house using the skills I learned from the woman in the village. It was my job to work in the garden, cook meals, and clean up around the manor during the day. It was also my job to keep track of the trade in the Homestead periodically. At night I would study documents on the colonist, the British and the Templars to see if there was something I could find that would help them with thier mission, but most of the time I found nothing.

Just empty leads and dead ends.

One night, I had come across a document about a man named Willam Johnson. He was trying to buy the lands of my people in order to "protect" them. This was bad, because then our land would not belong to us, and our people could be in danger. Johnson would own the land and the people in it and could do whatever he wanted to them.

I heard a knock on my door, "Kita? Kita?" It was Connor. I didn't want him seeing my studies, so I quickly hid the documents underneath my bed. He opened the door and walked in wearing these white robes with a red sash and blue pants and coat.

"I am an Assassin now." He said spinning around so I could see the whole outfit. I smiled widely and walked over to hug him tightly.

"That is great, Ratonhake:ton!" I said as I let go. I studied his hair for a moment which as always was hanging over his eyes. He noticed my eyes and tried to look away, uncomfortable under my stare.

"Sorry," I said, letting go of him, "It's just that...your hair is messy and it will be hard for you to see when you have your hood on." I explained. He fiddled with his bangs, not wanting to belive what I just said.

"It is not so bad, my hair is fine the way it is." He protested.

"Remember when you were 13 and your hair had grown all the way to your shoulders? It took the entire village to try to get you to cut your hair." I laughed. He groaned and folded his arms like he always did when he was annoyed.

"You are NOT cutting my hair again, Kita." He demanded. I walked over to my bedside table and took out a red ribbon and walked behind him.

"No need to, I just need to tie your hair back." I said. I grabbed his bangs and tied them back with the ribbon. He turned around and noticed how this little change made him seem so much older now. I hadn't notcied before but his face was almost as stern as Quenseton:kon, but it still held something that Quenseton:kon didn't have. Maybe it is because I have seen Ratonhake:ton laugh and smile. The thought made me laugh.

"What?" Connor asked, "What is so funny? Does it not look good?" He felt his hair to see if anything was wrong. I shook my head and laughed even more.

"No no...but you do have quite a large forehead." I teased. Connor blushed from embaressment and felt his forehead to see if it was true.

"That is NOT true!" He yelled.

"Is so." I said, pointing to his forehead.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is!" By this point, Connor's face was blood red with frustration. He let out a deep sigh to try to calm himself down.

"I have my own business to attend to, " He said walking to the door, "Good night." He closed the door behind him leaving me alone in my room.

I sighed, "Good night..." I said walking to my bed. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Ratonhak:ton has changed since we were children. He is more mature than he used to be. It has been almost two years since he left the village, and although he has not changed much in apperance he has change a lot in the way he thinks and reacts. If he were thirteen again, he would have probably put me in a head lock and rubbed my scalp repeadidly after telling him his forehead was big. Or maybe he would comment on how large my nose is. Now he just sees it as silly childrens play...

And he sees me as a silly child...

Perhaps it is time I started becoming more serious and "steady", like Oia:ner said.

_"Kanen'to:kon...Kanen'to:kon." Kita wispered while shaking her cousin awake. Kanen'to:kon's eyes slowly to see his younger cousin dressed in her clothes with a satchel on her shoulder and a bow and arrow on her back. He could tell by the bags under her eyes that she had been up most of the night. He sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes._

_"You are leaving tonight, I presume?" He asked. Kita nodded sadly. She had confided to her cousin about her running away plan. He knew why she was running away, but like all family he was worried as to what might happen to her along the way. _

_"Please do not tell anyone where I am going..." She pleaded. Kanen'to:kon sighed._

_"Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked, "You know that once you leave here, you can never come back." He explained. Kita nodded, and the two of them started walking towards the village gate. Kanen'to:kon handed her a stone tamahawk._

_"Protect yourself, Kita." He warned as he handed her the wepon. Kita held it firmly, knowing that this was her uncle's favorite tamahawk that he gave to Kanen'to:kon. She almost felt bad for having to take it from him._

_"Thank you, Kanen'to:kon." She said, hugging her cousin close. When they parted, Kita and Kanen'to:kon said thier last goodbyes to each other. She left the village that night, never looking back._

_It would be too painful for her._

While Connor and Achillies are working downstairs, and I work in the parlor looking at the trade book. I was glad that that the Homestead was prospering in it's economy, but I just could not get my mind off of William Johnson and his plans to buy our land. I had tried numerous amounts of time to talk to Connor about my concerns, but he always claimed he was too "busy" too listen to me.

I think it is because he did not want to listen to me.

My cousin, Kanen'to:kon, had found his way to the Homestead to talk to Connor about this same issue one morning. That same day, Connor decided he would go to Boston to do something about William Johnson

As he was packing his things for the long journey, I walked into his room and stood in front of him to get his attention.

"I am coming with you." I said. Connor gave me a confused look. This was the first time I had ever asked him to do something like this for me since I asked him to let me stay here. I think he may have thought I would not want to go back there after what happened with the slave trade. I had no concern on the matter, however.

"Kita, what makes you want to come with me to Boston?" He asked. I pulled out the documents of William Johnson I had with me and showed them to him.

"I know you can not do this alone, and I have information on this man." I explained. Connor sighed and walked over to me. His face seemed to implying that he was almost considering letting me go.

But this _is_ Ratonhake:ton we are talking about.

"It is too dangerous for you, Kita," he said to me, "You must stay here." He went back to packing his things. Instead of starting ANOTHER argument with him I just took a deep breath to calm down. I started feeling frustrated with him, and stomped out of the room to get my things. I packed my books, tamahawk, and important documents. When I came back, I threw my bag on the ground in front of him.

"I will not take no for an answer." I said, folding my arms. He still was not budging and threw me his "Stoic Indian" face...again.

I sighed, "Please Ratonhake:ton. I know I can help you if I just had the chance to prove myself." I pleaded, "You said so yourself, my training would prove useful to both you and Achillies." I unfolded my arms and tilted my head to show I was not trying to be forceful.

Connor was about to respond, but was cut off by Achillies.

"Let the girl go, Connor, " he said, "You did say she could help us, didn't you? Now will be a good time to see what she is made of." The old man smirked and walked over to Kita, "Keep an eye on him, he can be reckless." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Connor who had a worried expression on his face. He put his hood on, so I stopped trying to read his feelings.

I was, at the very least, glad I was finally about to do something for my people.


End file.
